


Thunderbirds Are Go - ‘The Lady And The Squid’ (A Valentine’s Day Special)

by countessofsnark



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 02:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15379059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/countessofsnark/pseuds/countessofsnark
Summary: Based on a prompt by @madilaynScott tries to give Gordon dating advice re Lady P.





	Thunderbirds Are Go - ‘The Lady And The Squid’ (A Valentine’s Day Special)

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt by @madilayn
> 
>  
> 
> _Scott tries to give Gordon dating advice re Lady P._

Gordon’s birthday was almost around the corner, but growing older was the least of his troubles this year. Because the oldest of the Terrible Two’s birthday also happened to be a social construct known as Valentine’s Day. And this particular Valentine’s Day, Gordon Tracy had a date to look forward to. A date with none other than Lady Penelope Creighton-Ward.

He was fumbling with his tie, adjusting it this way and that. His right foot kept tapping the hardwood floor. Scott could tell his younger brother was having a hard time keeping anxiety at bay. He decided it was time to intervene.

‘You know, if you think about it, it’s basically a game of giving and taking,’ Scott began, after having cleared his throat.

‘As in, I give her my silly jokes and my heart and she takes it and crushes it with those killer stiletto heels?’

‘Err, no. As in, you tell her something interesting, and she’ll do the same. Just… be yourself, Gordo. That’s usually what gets people to agree to a date.’

‘So she said yes because she wants to. Not because you waved the favour card?’

‘Don’t be silly, I would never do that,’ Scott lied.

‘I know she thinks I’m cute,’ Gordon sighed, ‘but I desperately want her to stop looking at me the way she looks at Bertie.’

_Well maybe if you could stop acting like a tail wagging dog around her, that might help. Oh hell, Scotty, you’re supposed to be supportive. Focus!_

‘Just give her a chance to take you to her favourite upscale restaurant and let her tell you about her own hobbies, her favourite tea, or whatever else she might want to share with you. And when you take her to the beach, you’ll see that small talk comes naturally. Respect each other’s comfort zones. That’s rule number one of Scott Tracy’s Guide To Dating Win.’

Gordon’s face brightened up at once. He began to imagine a scenario where he and Penny were sitting behind the bar of a cocktail lounge on the beach, each of them sipping a neon coloured drink. Maybe he’d reach out and grab some of those plastic hibiscus ornaments and stick them in Penny’s hair and tell her she’s the prettiest mermaid that ever graced this beach. Or maybe he’d just talk about the sea and why he loves everything nautical. 

_I’m going to be alone with her. I don’t care where she’ll take me and how many courses I’ll have to plough through. All I want is to listen to her heavenly voice talking about whatever comes to mind. And get a chance to explain my love for the ocean without being interrupted by someone tapping my shoulder and ruining the moment._

‘Gee, Scott. Thanks for the tips and tricks. I think I’m ready to take this plunge now,’ Gordon said, shooting his older bro a grateful look.  
Scott smiled and slapped Gordon’s shoulder.

‘Attaboy.’ _Trust your squid sense, bro. Don’t make me stock up on junkfood and fizzy drinks when your ship founders before it can leave the harbour._


End file.
